Por el amor más puro
by eclipse total
Summary: Shion no sabía lo que era el amor... hasta que Mary llegó a su vida. Fue por ella que descubrió que una mujer si podía sacrificarlo todo, incluso su propia vida, por el amor más puro que puede haber. ¿Era eso lo que esos libros describían como amor de madre? *Viñeta especial del día de las madres*


**Kageru Project no me pertenece, la historia sí. De fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.**

La acabo de escribir, lo releí rapido y no encontre cosas que tuviera que cambiar. Espero lo disfruten, una pequeña viñeta comemorando el día de las madres. como se darán cuenta, me basé en "Gunjou Rain", pero no por completo.

* * *

**~*Por el amor más puro*~**

* * *

Observa llover a través de la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia se estrellan en el cristal, concluyendo así su viaje desde el cielo, cayendo cual lagrimas desde las negras nubes. A Shion le gusta la lluvia, se le antoja tan pura y tranquilizante.

Sin embargo, ese clima también es capaz de llenarla de melancolía y transportarla al pasado. Cuando era una pequeña niña, cuando aún tenía una familia. Aquel desdichado día llovía, lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, esa mujer de cabellos negros, esa mujer a la que llamaba madre, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ese día se sintió abandonada, ese día su corazón lloró, lloró como nunca antes, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo, si había sido tan mala hija como para que la dejaran de lado. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la ventana, al igual que las lágrimas lo hacían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Así creció ella, con ese dolor en el corazón, con burlas y abusos de los otros niños, apartándose de las personas, cerrando su corazón y odiando el mundo que la rodeaba. Sin saber nunca el por qué su madre se fue, sin saber por qué no regresó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, sus mejillas quemaban con las lágrimas reprimidas que no pudieron esconderse más, deslizándose por su rostro, acompañando silenciosamente al cielo en su llanto. Se limpió ambos caminos de lágrimas y giró la vista hacia la cama.

Sonrió.

Cuando era niña solo pudo sentir amor y simpatía de su padre. Las personas le temían, el mundo la odiaba, y ella odiaba al mundo. Cuando su padre murió, pensó que su corazón también lo hizo.

Le fue imposible sentir amor por alguien, nunca lo hizo, pensó que nunca lo haría.

Hasta que ese ángel llegó a su vida, con su tierna sonrisa y su dulce inocencia. Acarició su cabello con parsimonia, ese rostro risueño le decía que estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño. Intentando no robárselo, se movió un poco para tomar el libro que minutos antes le había estado leyendo.

Lo abrió, en la última página que leyó antes de darse cuenta que Mary se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Sabía que no podía decirle a su ángel que al final la historia terminaba en tragedia, y que le doncella daba la vida por aquella persona a la que tanto amó.

Pasó sus delgados dedos por encima de las letras que describían esos sentimientos que la gente llamaba amor, ese deseo de proteger a alguien, aún a costa de su propia vida. Era algo que nunca había logrado entender.

-Mamá… - Escuchó esa voz infantil llamarle. Shion volteó a ver a la más pequeña, que tallaba su puñito contra su ojo. Esos ojos rojos, tan parecidos a los de ella, la observaron con una tierna preocupación. - ¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir?

Inevitablemente otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-No es eso, Mary, vuelve a dormir. – Le dijo, volviendo a acariciar la blanca cabecita.

-¿Dormirías hoy conmigo? – Preguntó Mary, sujetando la ropa de su madre para que no pudiera escapar. Sus ojitos llorosos por culpa del sueño y su tierna sonrisa fueron lo único que bastó a Shion para aceptar.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y se acomodó junto a su hija, la pequeña niña se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo, abrazándola. – Te quiero… mami. – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de volver a dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

_Mami_.

Sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos al escuchar esa palabra, y un sentimiento cálido inundó su pecho. – Yo también te quiero, Mary. – Lo sabía, lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio cuando nació.

Y sintió miedo, desde la primera vez que le dijo aquellas palabras. Era su hija, pequeña, dulce e inocente. Quería protegerla.

… Protegerla del mundo que tanto ha estado odiando durante estos años.

No quería que se la arrebataran como lo hicieron con su padre hace años. Quería protegerla, y lo haría, aún si eso le costaba su propia vida. Ya había leído de eso en uno de sus libros. ¿Sería lo que en ellos describían como amor de madre? Ese amor que había dejado de recibir cuando tenía la edad de Mary.

Observó el rostro durmiente de su hija, y la manita aferrada con fuerza a su ropa, como si se hubiera dormido con miedo a que se fuera.

No, ella no se iría, a diferencia de su madre, ella si estaba dispuesta a quedarse junto a su hija, a darle todo ese amor que nunca recibió, a protegerla de la crueldad de la gente. Porque la amaba, la amaba tanto que ella si estaba dispuesta a todo por ella.

Inclusive a dar su vida si era necesario.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:** A pesar de que pasan de las 12 de la noche, creo que tiene más significado que lo suba ahorita a subirlo "mañana". Escribí esto pensando que tal vez el padre de Shion murió como soldado en una guerra, ya que se supone eso era originalmente, supogno que se salió de la "milicia" cuando Azami quedó atrapada en el Kagerou, para críar a su hija. No tengo idea de si su muerte fue por enfermedad u otra cosa, pero creo que si fuera a causa de una guerra Shion tiene más razones para "odiar el mundo de ayer".

Bueno, casi lloro escribiendo esto ;w; Me recordó a mi propia madre. Y no solo eso, me idenfico mucho con Mary y... compartimos nombre (?).

Eso es todo. Espero que les gustara n.n y hayan pasado un feliz día de la madre con ella :D

Nos leemos~


End file.
